Sasuke's Confession
by goodemily547
Summary: Sasuke asks Naruko on a date. Will a relationship arise? femnaru sasunaru


It was a regular day for Uzumaki, Naruko! The birds were awesomely chirping, sooo cute! The sun was bright, awesome for some sports! But one Uchiha was very very angry.

"Why is my life so bad," whispered a bored Sasuke. Suddenly he saw a streak of blonde before, "OOMF," was the sound that came out of Sasuke's mouth when Naruko suddenly tackled him.

"Sasuke-teme!!" yelled a happy Naruko, "I missed you soooo much!"

Sasuke looked unamused and said, "Baka, I saw you last week."

Naruko put on the old puppy eyes and said, "But I thought I might never see you again." She even added whimpering and crying to make all the people around them to glare at Sasuke.

"Okay, okay baka I missed you too," said a flustered Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you blushing?!" Indeed it was sadly true, Uchiha, Sasuke was blushing.

"What of course not baka!" was Sasuke's smart reply to Naruko.

"What ever you say teme." Mumbled Naruko.

"So, umm Naruko?"

"Yes Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke suddenly blushed and asked, "So, umm you know about the Sakura festival right?"

Naruko looked suspicious and replied, "Yeah what about it?"

Sasuke asked, "Are you going with anyone?"

Naruko's face suddenly went from happy to grim, "No, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke felt guilty asking Naruko that, but his next question had to cheer her up. "So, uhh will you go with me?" Sasuke quickly out in, "Not like a date or anything you know like friends."

Naruko caught Sasuke's drift and said, "I would be delighted Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke blushed and said, "So, uuhhh right tomorrow at 6, I'll pick you up!"

Sasuke quickly darted away. 'I finally did it, I finally asked Naruko!' thought Sasuke.

**Time skip: Next night at 6**

When Sasuke walked to Naruko's house, he was wearing a simple black yukata that brought out his pale skin and coal eyes.

Sasuke knocked on Naruko's door to see if she was ready.

What Sasuke saw amazed him. Naruko has wearing a black kimono that brought out her beautiful pale skin and blue eyes. It also made her blond hair look almost like gold.

Naruko, who was waiting patiently finally asked, "Are we going or not?"

Sasuke got out of his gawking and said, "Oh yeah, sorry let's go."

When Naruko and Sasuke got to the festival, everything was up! The takoyaki, goldfish games, even a throwing game!

The first game that Naruko did was of course, the goldfish game. Naruko already knew the trick to the game, and won a black goldfish. When Naruko saw that it was black she said, "Ne Sasuke, the goldfish reminds me of you, black yet cute."

Sasuke blushed when Naruko said that. Then Sasuke also tried to get a goldfish; he also got the trick figured out. Sasuke had gotten a yellow goldfish.

Sasuke smirked and said, "This goldfish reminds me of your beautiful golden blond hair." Now it was Naruko's turn to blush.

Old couples were just watching the exchanging of words and giggling.

The next game was a shooting game. The game was based on old school ninja skills. For some reason, Sasuke couldn't win but Naruko ruled the game. Naruko won two authentic ninja kunais, since 1,342 other people tried and didn't win.

Naruko gave one of the kunais to Sasuke. Sasuke said, "You won the kunai fair and square you should have it." Naruko looked at Sasuke and said, "It's my gift to you!" Sasuke then accepted it when Naruko put on the ultra blue-eyed puppy dog eyes.

The next and final game was a shooting game. Unlike the other game, Naruko could not win, while Sasuke could. When Sasuke saw that Naruko really wanted a fox stuffed animal, Sasuke won and gave Naruko the stuffed animal.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Pay back for the kunai." Naruko blushed and quickly thanked him, but not before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Then it was Sasuke's turn to blush.

Sasuke checked the time and said, "Follow me, I know a place where we can sit to see the fireworks." Naruko simply followed Sasuke, but Sasuke blind folded her to make sure it was a surprise.

"We're here." Stated Sasuke when they were at their destination. "You can take off your blind fold now."

When Naruko took off her blindfold, she was flabbergasted. Sasuke had let her to a beautiful spring field that had sakura blossoms in full bloom.

"Sasuke how did you find this place?" asked an astounded Naruko.

"I found this place when I was little, I used to come here to chill and relax."

"Arigatou Sasuke, I really like this place."

After waiting for about 30 seconds, the fireworks came on.

From where they were, Sasuke and Naruko could see the fireworks clearly.

"Whoa," was the only word that they both said at the same time.

When the fireworks were done, the moon came into full view. The moon looked gigantic, and was beautiful.

Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably and asked, "Naruko?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…"

Naruko said, "You were wondering.."

Sasuke finally got his nerve together and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Naruko went into tears and choked out, "I never thought you'd ask." Then she kissed him on the lips. After Sasuke got over his shock, he kissed back.

"Arigatou Sasuke-koi."


End file.
